


Suite

by magebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cis Junkrat, Cis Roadhog, Cutesy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was something like "sleepy morning sex" and this is, at least, kind of cute? Written quickly and unedited, just for funsies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suite

The morning light spilled in through the window, watery and pale, and soaked the mattress in pale pink from the sheer curtains hanging in the window. The Valentine Suite was maybe not the most appropriate choice for a couple of men who’d spent so many years coated in grime and dirt, but there was something to be said for soaking in the little luxuries when they came along like the desert earth swallowing the rain when it finally came.

The bed was soft and piled high with pillows and a big down comforter that was interrupted with heart-shaped buttons in pink. The sheets had been bright white, but even after a stint in the expansive bathroom trying to scrub clean, the Junkers’ bodies had left grey-yellow stains on their surface.

It was still more comfortable than anything either of them had been given the chance to sleep on in years. 

Junkrat lay sprawled on his stomach, lying at an angle across the little less than half a bed leftover alongside Roadhog’s body. Still, it was a California king and he had enough room to stretch out with only his foot sticking out off the edge. His prosthetic leg was off, sitting in a pile with his arm near the nightstand, and his arm was thrust out to touch Roadhog’s side in his sleep.

Roadhog, for his part, slept on his back with half the pillows piled under him to make the softest possible nest. He snored-- loud and low-- but Junkrat couldn’t hear all that well anyway and wasn’t bothered. It was Roadhog who woke first, the sound of someone walking by in the hall of the hotel making his eyes flutter open, but he relaxed at once when he saw the molding on the ceiling and remembered where they were.

The ceiling was blurred a little without the lenses in his mask, but when he turned his head to look at Junkrat he was clear enough. There was the perpetual worry line between his eyebrows, even in sleep, and Roadhog lifted a hand to rub his thumb gently over his forehead, smoothing it away but making him mumble softly in sleep and curl in a little bit.

Heaving himself upright, Roadhog struggled out of the too-soft bed, trudging off towards the bathroom to relieve himself. When he came back, Junkrat was curled around the duvet, hugging in to his front with his remaining arm and leg and half-buried in an attempt to burrow into the pillow nest that Roadhog had left.

“Hey. Wake up,” Roadhog grumbled. It made Junkrat twitch slightly, but he didn’t move. Roadhog let out a breathy laugh, sitting on the edge of the bed. It sank down a considerable amount, pouring Junkrat towards him in a whining tumble until he ended up lying against Roadhog’s thick thigh. “Hey.”

Junkrat peered at him with a pout on his face, scrunching his nose and mouth in distaste, then shoved his face against Roadhog’s leg. “Fuck off.”

Roadhog draped a huge hand over his shoulder and felt Junkrat relax a little. “If you get up now, we’ll have time to fool around before we have to leave.”

Junkrat was quiet for a long second, then lifted his head up a little, looking at Roadhog with a calculating gaze. “Don’t wanna get fucked.”

“I won’t fuck you, then,” Roadhog said. “Do you want to get off, though?”

Junkrat’s uneven teeth worried his lip for a second, then he nodded, shoving his forehead against Roadhog’s thigh like a cat butting up against him. “Yeah.”

“Then wake up,” Roadhog said, sliding his hand up to pet Junkrat’s already messy hair. Junkrat arched his back slightly to push up into the touch, then groaned as he flopped forward into Roadhog’s lap, draped over his thick leg.

“You drive a hard bargain, mate,” he grumbled, then got his knees under him and lifted himself up, bracing with his one arm. “Alright. I’m up. You gonna blow me or what?”

Roadhog was tempted to give him a shove and send him tumbling back into the pile of pillows, but he still had a few compunctions about taking advantage of Junkrat’s missing limbs. Instead, he reached out to put one hand on Junkrat’s waist, supporting him, while the other settled firmly on his bony ass through his underwear. Since they’d been out of the wasteland, Junkrat had put on a little weight-- he wasn’t quite as rail-thin as he had been and there was actually something to grab on his thighs and ass-- but he was still almost skin and bones. Roadhog squeezed anyway, making Junkrat shift forward in surprised and put a hand on the wrist of Roadhog’s other hand.

“Motherfucker,” Junkrat said, then lunged up to put his arm around Roadhog’s neck. He pressed a clumsy kiss to the corner of his mouth, focusing more on keeping himself upright than his aim. Roadhog turned, returning the kiss properly, and Junkrat grinned against his mouth.

Roadhog helped Junkrat knee-walk forward until their chests were flush. Junkrat had to lean way forward to drape himself across Roadhog’s wide belly, but he seemed to like the skin-to-skin contact and started to rock gently against him, rutting up against Roadhog’s front at a slow pace. Roadhog let him go at it for a minute or so, kissing down his jaw to his neck and back up, then reached up to ease his underwear down over his hips and free his mostly-hard cock.

Though Junkrat was a perfectly respectable size, Roadhog’s hand dwarfed him completely and Roadhog had gotten used to using just two fingers in a ring to jerk him off. It was a familiar position, Junkrat squirming against him, panting softly in his ear, while Roadhog gently drew him along towards more and more arousal. He wasn’t immune himself-- when Junkrat shifted a knee forward between his legs, Roadhog was hard in his own briefs.

“Wanna suck you off,” Junkrat murmured, sitting back slightly while still clinging to Roadhog’s shoulder to keep himself upright. 

“Never fits,” Roadhog reminded him, earning a sour look from the other Junker. He dropped back to sit on his heels in front of Roadhog on the bed, then leaned in with his arm braced under his chest to drag down Roadhog’s underwear with his teeth until his cock fell free and brushed against Junkrat’s cheek.

If Junkrat was respectable, Roadhog was enormous, and Junkrat wasted no time starting to lick along his shaft. He paid special attention to the barbell just under the head of his cock, making Roadhog grunt with pleasure and spread his thick legs a bit wider. Without both hands, it was hard for Junkrat to take him particularly deep, but he made up for it with evident enthusiasm, licking and kissing until Roadhog was dripping precome down his length.

Junkrat sat back, then, licking his lips and grinning up at Roadhog, clearly expecting praise. Roadhog reached out to cup his cheek, smiling slightly, and he saw Junkrat’s eyes light up with pleasure in response. 

“C’mere,” he said, reaching out to put his hands on Junkrat’s hips. He tugged him in, getting him to spread his legs and scoot close until he could press their cocks together. Junkrat’s slimmer length resting up against Roadhog’s thick shaft, and Roadhog wrapped his fingers around them both, making Junkrat sigh and relax onto his back, his hips wriggling slightly with anticipation.

Roadhog jerked them both together, rocking forward to give just a little more friction on each stroke, and it wasn’t too long before Junkrat was gasping and stifling a moan against his hand. He was always so easy to edge in the mornings. With a little squeeze, Roadhog said, “Hold it.”

His own pleasure wasn’t far off, and he wanted to make Junkrat spill just as he was reaching his own release. Junkrat whined at the command, but didn’t argue, shoving two of his fingers in his mouth to suck on as a distraction from the growing pleasure between his legs. He was gorgeous like this, desperate and uninhibited. Though he was never shy, Roadhog knew that Junkrat didn’t show vulnerability to many, and it made him feel chosen in some way to be the one that he allowed to see this.

Pleasure spiked at the thought, and Roadhog grunted softly. It was all the signal Junkrat needed, and he jerked his hips up to thrust hard into Roadhog’s hand, coming just an instant before Roadhog felt himself start to spill. It was slow and good, pulsing through his stomach, and he felt Junkrat flip himself around to start licking the come off his hand before he even opened his eyes. The soft tongue dipped between his fingers, and Roadhog chuckled as he looked down to see Junkrat watching him expectantly.

“You know I like it when you do that,” he said, making Junkrat grin at him.

“That’s why I do it,” he said, rolling onto his side and grabbing Roadhog’s hand so he could take one of his fingers into his mouth and suck.

Once his hand was clean and Junkrat had tried to bargain his way back to sleep twice, they got up and gathered their things. The hotel staff would realize someone had snuck into the room before too much longer, and they needed to be long gone by then.

Standing at the edge of the balcony, grappling hook in hand, Roadhog slid his arm around Junkrat’s waist and pulled him close. It wasn’t quite an embrace, too practical for that, but it felt good to have him by his side even so.


End file.
